Problem: $g(t) = -9t-4$ $g\Big($
Answer: We need to solve an equation with the function's formula $-9t-4$ on one side and the given output $23$ on the other side. $\begin{aligned} -9t-4&=23\\\\ -27&=9t\\\\ -3&=t\end{aligned}$ Therefore, $g(-3)=23$.